User blog:Asperon Thorn/From the Crown of Thorn: Ode To LoL
An Ode To LoL: A contest entry in written verse One of the League of Legends Wikia Giveway Winners :After a long long working day :of doing the things that earn my pay. :I get home and start my comp :to get ready for a quick romp :Of the one game I wish to play :A snore, a chore, a Book, or din :can all wait for that first win :time may fail on my side :I shut my door and try to hide, :I sit down and lift my chin, buckle up and login :Tis' only a moment from when I sign :that my friends see my state "online" :Invites stack like bails of wheat :and I just got here in my seat :But which group should I play? I just need a win today! :I join a group for a quick game :I hope to hell they feel the same :To tank, or cast or fight or troll, :Which champ do I wish to roll? :This group they play much too tame, I know that I must bring the pain :For this task there is only one, :Champ I trust to get it done. :This champ is known for her burst :(Although her farming is the worst, :But, since this Poem is by me, there is no doubt it is Poppy.) :On my team there are four more :Alistar at tank, cries his roar :Burning Brand with flames he sears :The sad Mummy with pouring tears. :With Rifle, traps and ammo tin, at fourth we have Caitlyn. :Our champs selected we have but wait. :It seems the other team is late. :We use this time to make our plan :And claim our lanes the best we can :The game loads up before we know and we're at the well, time to go. :Ali n' I are 'signed to bot :So I buy boots, 2 reds, and a blue pot. :We quickly rush out to our lane :Her charge the first skill that I train :Ali's job s'to spring me free, to run around and be care-ee :We wait, they won't, OH WHAT THE HECK! :Their Yi steps up to come facecheck!! :I charge, Al slams, and when Yi fell :We hit him with an ex-haust spell :Before we could even count to three, It was first blood that fell to me. :The build I have gets real fast :I charge at foes with my shield cast :With Poppy's hammer I smash their head :First one, then two, then three are dead. :I hit the key that makes me run, and let me team then join the fun. :It takes not long to start this rout :and we look to win this short bout :Their trynd cries "Pop so OH PEE!!" :"It's not the char it's just me" :"One vee one me to make it fair", "Tis a team game." I declare. :One by one their tower's fall :With four Kay gold I then recall :For fun I get a bloodthirster :And go back for their inhib eh tor. :"Gee Gee" to all their team wrote, and they pass a surrender vote. :I check the time to see how late :For this team would like two straight :I think "I shouldn't" as I shift :But that last game was much too swift. :It seems Once more that I will drift for another round on. . . ::Summoner's Rift. Asperon Thorn Category:Blog posts